The Trouble With Twins?
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: One-shot. While driving home one night, Jeanette goes into labor- in the car. Will Jason and May, the twins, make it?


The Trouble With Twins?

Summary: One-shot. While driving home one night, Jeanette goes into labor- in the car. Will Jason and May, the twins, make it?

English family/Humor Rated: T Chapters:1 Words: Simon S. & Jeanette M.

"Okay Jean, let's get you and the baby home before you eat the last of the Doritos," Simon joked, as he drove down the road, tucking a piece of Jeanette's brown hair behind her ear.

She giggled, rubbing her stomach, which was the home of her growing baby. "Aw, I can't help it if the baby has a craving for chips. By the way, when we get home, we really need to find a name for it; we can't just keep calling it 'the baby.'"

He chuckled, turning on the car headlights to see through the thick night air. A sudden gasp made him swerve slightly on the road, trying to regain his control on the steering wheel. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" Simon asked, taking her arm, concerned for her and the baby.

Jeanette took a few deep breaths, trying to shake off the sudden pain. _Those couldn't be contractions; I'm not due for another two weeks! _"I'm okay," she assured him, swallowing deeply, taking his free hand.

Not believing her thoroughly, he drove a little slower, his eyes flickering to her every few seconds. They weren't near any shelter or town, just a few more miles of country road.

Suddenly, the car gave one last raspy gasp, engine stalling, and it died right there on the street. Simon, though not a mechanic, still knew enough that the car wouldn't be driving without being fixed. He hopped out of the car, to check under the hood, leaving her in the passenger seat. She gritted her teeth, another wave of pain hitting her, the horror of labor coming over her. The last pain had come about eight minutes ago, so if they were contractions, she was okay. A wet spot appeared on the seat, and Jeanette, in horror, lifted her skirt.

Her water had broken.

"Simon!" she screamed, rapping hysterically on the window, hoping to get his attention. He had been halfway inside the back of the car, but when he heard Jeanette, her aid.

"Sweetie, it's okay, I've got you," he told her, holding her hand through the open passenger door, seeing the wet spot on the seat. _Oh my God, she can't be in labor. We don't even have a name for the baby and she's about to have it. _"Oh, who do I call?"

"Eleanor, Alvin, Amanda, anybody!" she screamed, frantic over the thoughts of her baby. She grabbed his shirt, pulling him close to her face, voice choppy and determined. "I don't want to have my baby in the front of your SUV!"

Simon, still trying to dial family members, almost lost grip of his cell phone as Jeanette pulled him in. "I know sweetie, I swear on my life, our child will not be born in my car. Look, I'm dialing Amanda, Theodore, and Alvin, so one of them has to get here."

Jeanette burst into tears, her moods completely out of whack, trying not to scream as another contraction came her way.

"Agh! Son of a bi-"

Alvin almost swore aloud, but, just as she had done when they were younger, Amanda slapped her hand over his mouth, shutting him up. "Just park the car," she instructed steely, only her head visible through the window. "Wait, I see them!"

The bespectacled Chipmunks were still in the passenger side, Theodore and Eleanor driving in from the other side of the road.

Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, Eleanor, Amanda, and Connor all ran to them, seeing that Jeanette was growing deeper in labor, her contractions coming closer together. Her face was red and sweaty, brown haired glued to her forehead, screaming loudly.

The girls rushed over to their sister, unable to figure out what they should do. Eleanor turned to Amanda, who had taken a class on child birth back in high school. "What do we do?"

"How the heck am I supposed to help my sister give birth in a freakin' car?" she shouted, climbing into the backseat to find something useful. "Where's a pot of hot water when you need one?"

Brittany pulled a blanket out of her car, an awful thought crossing her mind. "Jean, do you know what gender the baby is?" she asked.

"No!" Jeanette uttered, trying to remain in touch with the world around her. "We wanted to be surprised!"

"Then, and I'm just spit-balling here, but what if it's more then one baby? Wouldn't multiple birth run in our family, be in our genes?" Brittany explained, imagining not only her sister giving birth in the car, but giving birth to twins.

"I'm surprised you know a word as advanced as genes!" shouted a pain-stricken Jeanette, rage taking place of her tears. Before Brittany could comment, Alvin held her back, patting her on the shoulder.

"I'm sure that's just the baby talking," he assured her, just as Jeanette let out a sudden wail, which meant the baby was coming fast.

Amanda held the hand Simon wasn't already gripping, motioning for Connor to come over to them. "Jean, right now I need you to push!" she instructed, holding her down. "Breathe! In, out! In, out!"

The second the head started to come out, Simon fainted.

"I should've seen that coming," Amanda murmured under her breath, motioning for Connor to take her other hand. Alvin just watched with his mouth wide open, Brittany holding his hand, Eleanor writhing in disgust beside him.

"Damn, I am so glad I got my birth over with," Brittany muttered under her breath, thinking of the two-week old twins at home.

"You said it," Connor whispered to her, his own kids, also twins, just about a week old.

Jeanette kept pushing, while Amanda had the blanket ready, watching the baby slowly being birthed. "Okay, I want you to stop pushing!"

"What?"

"Stop pushing!" she yelled, the baby inches from her hands, almost completely out. It finally landed, in the blanket, umbilical cord attached to it, wailing loudly. "A boy!"

Jeanette, sweaty, breathless, and still in so much pain, could only look upon the screaming, red-faced, dark fur covered baby. "It's a boy," she sighed, about to be relieved when another pain told her the truth. "Oh my God, there's another one!"

While Eleanor cradled the baby boy, Jeanette started to give birth again, screaming her lungs out. Amanda, flustered and about as sweaty as her sister, turned to the out cold Simon. "You couldn't have waited, and had sex with her a few hours later so I wouldn't be doing this?"

Brittany leaned into Amanda, whispering in her ear. "I don't think he can hear you," she muttered, frazzling even more of her nerves.

"I heard it," he murmured from his position on the ground, slowly sitting up, his blue rimmed glasses halfway off of his face. "Jeanette!"

Eleanor gave him his son, which he wasn't expecting, so the sudden bundle of life in his arms took his breath away. He gasped, feeling tears in the corners of his eyes, staring straight into his son's emerald eyes.

Amanda wrapped up the newest baby, a little girl, who was also sobbing. She looked down at the crying baby, who was starting to quiet down, glancing up at the world with cerulean eyes. "And here's your daughter."

Jeanette, finally relieved of the pain, took hold of the girl, smoothing back her hairs of brown. "She's perfect," she stated, voice wavering, holding back any more tears.

"What are you guys going to name them?" Theodore asked gently, holding Eleanor, who was also pregnant, to his side.

With one exchanged look, Simon and Jeanette simultaneously declared the names of their son and daughter.

"Jason."

"May."

"Is that really what happened, Dad?" ten year old May asked Simon, looking up with the eyes that looked just like hers. She adjusted her purple rimmed glasses, her brown braids coming undone.

"Of course. You two were born in the front seat of my car, on May 7th, then Eleanor went into labor. But, that's a whole other story," Simon concluded, not wanting to go into the next childbirth story.

Jeanette kissed Jason's forehead, removing his blue rimmed glasses, tucking the navy blanket around him. "But you two are special, for being born on that night. Even though your dad promised me you wouldn't be born in his car, you were anyway."

He chuckled, pulling the lavender blanket over her thin body, taking her glasses. "Well, I think it makes the two of you incredibly special: which is why we still have the car."

The two sat up, exclaiming in disgust, while their parents laughed, going to the doorway, in each other's arms. "Good night," Jeanette called, switching off the light, closing the bedroom door.

They lay in silence a moment, hearing the sounds of their parents walking back into the living room. "What did Mom mean when she said Aunt Brittany asked Mom to wait and have…sex with Dad later?" May asked.

Jason hesitated, not wanting to explain the process to his little sister. "I'll tell you when your older then me, which will never happen, because I was born two minutes before you."

"Oh, come on, I'll find it out one way or another," May shot back, hatching a plan. "Or, I could always just tell everyone about your adorable stuffed rabbit?"

He turned bright red, stuffing the plush animal under his pillow. "Okay, it starts when a girl and boy are very much in love with each other-"

"Never mind, I can wait!" she shrieked, covering her head with a pillow in horror.

The bedroom was filled with their laughter as they remembered the time they were born in a car…

The next day, May looked up sex herself, and looked away in disgust. She swore she'd never have it, especially in someone's car…

But, Simon didn't keep his promise either, remember?


End file.
